


Flower Forage

by Esaelpx7



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Babysitter Bad, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kids Dream Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esaelpx7/pseuds/Esaelpx7
Summary: “We’re going to play a game called Manhunt! There is the runner and the hunters. The runner needs to explore the park and grab the four different flowers in this park, while the hunters have to stop him by hugging him still for 15 seconds. The winning team can have ice cream before we go back home. Got it?”orBabysitter Bad playing manhunt in the park with kids dream team.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 279





	Flower Forage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dream and Sapnap calling Bad "Dad" and Bad apparently used to work with kids.
> 
> Dream and Sapnap are around 7,  
> George is 9,  
> and Bad is 16

Bad doesn’t mind babysitting. In fact he loves babysitting, especially these three kids. Dream, George, and Sapnap. So when he finds out all three are good friends with each other, he doesn’t mind babysitting all three of them at once. Being a fun and friendly babysitter, Bad is open to do anything. Seeing as this day has blessed them with a nice clear sky, Bad decided to bring them all to the park.

God does he regret his life decisions.

Bad has babysat all three of them and they’re not hard to watch over, individually that is. Dream is creative and competitive. Give Dream a story about dragons and a little bit of chase and he’s content. George is loud and cooperative. Give George a nerf gun and several bottles as enemies, as well as hoping the neighbours won't mind and the day is set. Sapnap is sweet and innocent. Give Sapnap stories and a random fun fact and he will gladly ramble in your arms. They’re nice kids, but unknown to Bad bring them outside together and they will gladly cause a mess. 

Dream is a restless piece of muffin who will run away the second you take your eyes off him. Sapnap is a curious piece of muffin who will drag you from one end to the other to show you stuff. At least George, being slightly older than the other, is responsible enough to stay close to you. But George is also a whiny piece of muffin who complains a thousand words per second in your ear.

So of course 5 minutes after they arrived at the park Sapnap is dragging him to another shrub with these “epic looking” bugs beneath them, George is asking for ice cream, and the only sign of Dream is a couple of quiet wheezes behind the bushes. Bad is angry at these unruly little muffins but he’s Bad, the neighbourhood favourite babysitter.

And a teenage boy who needs money because there’s this cool game that's coming out soon and he wants it.

* * *

So Bad devised a plan. He claps his hands twice to gather their attention and talks.

“Listen here you little muffins!”, He makes sure his voice is loud enough for Dream to hear. Below him, George quiets down and Sapnap looks up from the berry bush. Somewhere further away he hears the trees rustle.

“We’re going to play a game called Manhunt! There is the runner and the hunters. The runner needs to explore the park and grab the four different flowers in this park, while the hunters have to stop him by hugging him still for 15 seconds. The winning team can have ice cream before we go back home. Got it?”

Immediately Sapnap latched onto his leg, George looked ready to run, and as expected Dream shouted to be a runner. Knowing Sapnap competitiveness against Dream, he would be the hunter and the way he’s clinging to Bad’s leg would mean that Bad is also a hunter. Which left George, who’s already eyeing the trees for Dream instead of the nearby flower bed. Hopefully Dream would be fine on his own, and it's not like Bad would be far behind the boy.

“Dream is the runner while the rest of us are the hunters, agree?” Bad shouted.

“Yes! Yes! I’m going!!” Dream screamed back. God how does this kid already sounded farther away then last time. Sapnap is already at the bottom of the tree looking up at Dream and George is protecting the nearby flower bed with his arms wide open.

“Come on Dream! Try and get these flowers!” George teased. Quiet little giggles coming out of his mouth. Sounds that turn to a confused scream where instead of coming towards the flowers, Dream instead moves to a tree farther away. Sapnap and George running after him.

Bad’s longer legs would have catched up to them in no time, but that's an unfair advantage isn't it? Bad will just walk.

* * *

Somehow, someway, George and Sapnap managed to corner Dream into an isolated tree. Or maybe they were waiting for him to catch up because the first thing they said after seeing him is exclaiming that “Bad is finally here!” which makes him realize that yeah, maybe he should speed walk instead.

Bad’s a good babysitter, he promises. The whole neighbourhood can vouch for him.

So yeah, Sapnap and George have cornered Dream into an isolated tree on the outskirts of the park. The two boys weakly shake the tree with their small hands. A small distance away from them a red brick fence separates the park and the road. Which of course Dream would jump onto and started running on top of it. 

You see, Bad isn’t worried about Dream climbing up and jumping between trees. The kid is quite athletic and he’ll probably grow up to love gymnast or street parkour. What’s more is that the trees in this park aren’t that tall and it’s surrounded by bushes and lush grass that will somewhat break your fall. However, the red brick fence looks frail and separates the park and the road. Were Dream to fall to the park side it would’ve been fine but if he were to fall the other way, the cars that occasionally whizz by and the hard concrete road might be dangerous.

So Bad ran and picked Dream up. Holding the boy close to his torso as he spins and puts him down on the ground. The second his feet touched the ground, Dream ran away.

“Bad! Why did you let him go!” an angry Sapnap shouted.

“If you hold him for another 10 seconds we would have won!” George continued.

Oh right they were playing a game, and now Bad looks like he’s throwing. Ooops.

George and Sapnap were quick to leave him behind and chase after Dream. Oh god these little muffins are such a chaotic trio.

* * *

This park is pretty big, certainly big enough to fit a couple of shallow streams. And in one of those streams did Bad find his charges. Dream followed closely by Sapnap with George a couple jumps away. By a couple jumps away Bad meant a couple jumps away. Because that’s what they’re doing now, leaping from rocks to rocks down the stream. God they’re going to be so dirty on the way home.

Also Dream is already holding a swaying green flower in his right hand. A single flower, one step closer to Dream winning. Which is probably why George is screaming louder and Sapnap looks so concentrated.

Bad’s feet aren’t small enough to jump on the rocks, so the best he can do is run along the shore. On his right, Sapnap managed to catched up to Dream, throwing his arms tight around the others waist. His body might be restricted but his arms are not, and in the tight grasp of his left hand Dream has an emergency weapon. After a couple seconds of squirming, Dream threw open his left hand, a bunch of leaves exploding into Sapnap’s face. The attack blinded Sapnap enough for Dream to run back the way he came, straight towards George.

Dream, who by now have abandoned jumping on the rocks and instead let the water reach his shin, continue forward. George also kept rushing forward, until Dream kicked water into his face that is. Down George goes, rubbing his eyes clear off the water. Bad quickly rushes to George to make sure he’s fine and to help him up. Dream was quick to scatter when he saw Bad coming towards them, Sapnap following with leaves still in his hair.

With how it’s been going, it seems like Bad’s original plan to keep these little muffins in his sight didn't work out too well. So maybe he’ll need a new plan where he can actually keep at least these two in sight. Bad needs to be a leader. So Bad calls for Sapnap before he goes too far.

“Sapnap! Regroup! I have a plan to trap Dream!”

* * *

In another section of the park, Dream hides in the bushes. He needs to make sure he won't be spotted by the local park monster. By park monster he meant this mean old lady the neighbourhood kids unanimously hate.

If only this old grumpy auntie didn’t sit near this one flower bed, Dream would have been on the move to the next one by now. Her bright gold accessories and pink blouse just annoy him so much. Screw this grumpy auntie, scolding him for running and collecting leaves, scoffing on his wet pants. What else was he supposed to do! He’s being hunted and those leaves are his emergency weapons. He was running on the river as a way to escape and it succeeded. This is the park auntie! Kids wanna play and they’re going to play dirty. Stop complaining about how it ruins the park atmosphere or whatever and just. Leave. That. Bench. So Dream can grab the flower without getting another scolding. He needs to leave before the hunters catch up!

The vibrant blue flowers mocked him and Dream swears if he loses the game, he’s going to blame it all on the park monster.

* * *

The hunters reached the second flower bed with just enough time to witness what Dream left behind. The park monster, screaming and frowning in the direction of a rustling bush. Dream got the second flower, and he’s on his way to the third. Ignoring the lady’s glare, Sapnap and George ran the way Dream did. Bad followed a couple of seconds later after seeing that, yeah the lady is just being annoying and not harmed or anything. 

The third flower bed, filled with balls of orange fluff, is placed on a small island in the middle of a pond. Four different bridges lead to the island from the edge of the pond. All around the pond is a clearing with short bushes, perfect for a game of tag. Which is exactly what Dream and Sapnap are doing. Jumping over bushes and flitting behind trees as Sapnap chases after Dream. On the nearest bridge, George stood with his arms spread open, ready to hug and prevent Dream from crossing.

Taking a stance, Bad blocked the bridge on the right side of George. Sitting on top of the railing so he can supervise the three younger boys. It’s not surprising to see Dream somehow manage to out run Sapnap. It is however a little bit surprising to see Dream somehow jumping over George.

Standing straight, Bad rushed to the middle where Dream stood with the third flower in hand. It must have scared him because Dream immediately ran away from Bad and crossed the bridge directly across from Bad.

Dream is getting really close to winning. With a grin, Bad faced the other two. “He reacted just like we wanted him to. Execute the plan!”

* * *

So the plan is, if Dream managed to get the third flower, the hunters will pressure Dream to run in the opposite direction of the fourth flower bed so they can rush there and hide. It’s a simple ambush trap Made and refined by yours truly, George. And now they sit and wait for their prey.

“I’m bored, when is he finally gonna get here?”, or at least try to wait. George clearly doesn’t have the patience to sit around when he can just win and get ice cream. It has been 15 minutes since they arrived at this clearing so it’s understandable for George to start getting anxious. It shouldn’t have taken Dream long to realize the hunters aren’t chasing him and Dream is familiar with this park enough to know he should turn back. With a big exaggerated huff, George marched towards a nearby bush to make sure Dream wasn't actually here and hiding.

Honestly, Bad is getting worried and has decided that if Dream doesn't show up in five minutes he would call the park ranger for help. He doesn’t need to do that though since Dream has jumped out of his hiding spot and ambushed George. By ambushed Bad means ambushed. George’s surprised scream is enough proof of that as he is pushed and tangled in the bushes.

“Sapnaaaap help me!”, George shouted. At this point, Dream is already running away from George and rushing the flower bed. Sapnap, in his confusion between helping George and pursuing Dream is stuck on the spot

With George trapped and Sapnap trying his best to free him, it's time for Bad to pull his part as a hunter. Dream might be closer to the flower bed than Bad is but a teenager's legs are longer than a 7 year old. It's not hard for Bad to catch Dream, steps away from the beautiful red flowers. So close to his goal, Dream doesn't stop squirming. He has 15 seconds before he officially loses and he's going to try his very best.

Bad is surely stronger than Dream, but he’s also significantly taller. Which means that Bad has to lean down to put Dream between his arms. Combined that with Dream’s determined squirming, Dream is able to drag them towards the flower bed little by little. More squirming and one of Dream’s hands is free to reach for the flowers.

Somewhere behind him, George and Sapnap are shouting encouragement and counting the seconds. In front of him, Dream’s finger brushed the bright petals.

“13! Yes Bad! 14!”, Bad can hear the happy cheer in their voice.

Dream’s fingers grasped the flower. And pull.

* * *

“I can't believe it's a tie”, George said as he tore open the ice cream wrapper.

Somehow Dream managed to pick the last flower at the same time the hug reached 15 seconds. After some shouting and small arguments, Bad managed to get them all to agree that it’s a tie. With the promise that all of them won the ice cream, all of them are content. So now here they are.

With his limited funds, all four boys are sitting on the curb right outside a convenience store. Popsicles with various flavours hang from their mouths. In his free hand, Bad holds the four flowers Dream had collected for the manhunt. A green daylily, an orange marigold, a blue hydrangea, and a red camellia. The stems have clearly been crushed and a few petals were hanging dangerously, but surprisingly the flowers still look beautiful overall. 

Finishing his popsicle with one last pop, Bad threw away his stick and moved to crouch in front of the three boys. They’re quietly laughing as they lightly push each other's shoulders, hands stained with melted flavoured ice.

Separating the green flower from the bunch, Bad holds his hand forward. “Dream, look at this flower with its green, wide, and spread out petals.”, Bad smiles as Dream took the flower into his own hand, “It's you! The spread out petals show off your open friendliness and the bright green flower symbolizes your lively energy.”

Leaving Dream to gaze into his flower, Bad offered the orange flower to Sapnap who immediately took it into his hand. “Do you see how it's a bunch of small petals collected into an orange fluff ball? It’s your cute and adorable actions bunched up into a beautiful ball of energy!” Lightly pinching Sapnap’s cheek, Bad is delighted to hear the boy’s giggles as he holds the flower closer to his chest.

Lastly, Bad turns to George, giving him the blue flower. “You can see blue right George?”, the boy in question nods his head as he waits for Bad to continue. “You see, blue symbolizes loyalty and intelligence which fits you perfectly. Other than that, this flower is small but grows in groups, just like how you show you love in small gestures in large numbers.”

Satisfied with his small explanations, Bad stood straight and admired the last flower in his hand. A simple small flower with closed off red and thick looking petals. He wonders if he could somehow symbolize the three little muffins friendship with this flower.

“Then the pretty red flower is Bad! Right?”, Dream chimes. “The petals bunched up together like how you hug us!”

“And the bright red because Bad is full of love!”, Sapnap added.

“The petals are thick because it’s protective just like Bad.” George finished.

Shocked by the sudden conclusion, Bad can only blush as he ushers the little muffins to throw away their trash and start walking home. If Bad got a little teary eyed, nobody is around them and the boys aren’t tall enough to see it. If Bad changes his phone lock screen into a red camellia, then what can he say? It’s simply Bad’s new favorite flower. 

Given to him by his three favorite little muffins.


End file.
